Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (Original)
Extreme Wrestling Entertainment is a profesional wrestling federation that was originally launched January 27, 2004. The Federation is currently co-owned by Michael Jensen & LAW, who are also the general managers for the two shows of the roster split. Michael Jensen runs the Chaos Brand on Monday Nights and LAW runs the Xplosion Brand on Wednesday Nights. The First Era of EWE began in January 2004, when Stephanie McMahon founded the company. Stephanie put EWE on the map at Valentine's Day Massacre on February 21, 2004, when she used an innovative match to crown the first ever World Heavyweight Champion. The match was simply known as the Ultimate Three Phase Challenge, it is a match that is truly unique, and only seen in the EWE. John Cena won the first Three Phase Challenge to be crowned the first ever EWE World Heavyweight Champion. At WrestleMania One, March 27, 2004, Stephanie did it again by putting a spin on the already popular Elimination Chamber. WrestleMania One had the main event The 2nd Chance Elimination Chamber, to which each competitor must be eliminated twice, to be fully eliminated from the match, it was a match that crowned Emperor Ben, in disguise as Chris Jericho, as the new World Heavyweight Champion. At WrestleMania One however, Stephanie stepped down from the company, and her father, Vince McMahon, took over. Vince kept the company afloat for one more Pay Per View, but ultimately following Blood Loss in April 2004, EWE took a 1 month hiatus. Vince McMahon had brought EWE back, after only a month hiatus. June 12, 2004 was the date for the very first episode of EWE Chaos, a Saturday Night TV Show at the time. On the first episode EWE hosted a full roster Battle Royal that not only crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion, Android #18, it also crowned the first ever Extreme Wrestling Entertainment(or EWE) Heavyweight Champion, White Tiger. With the first Roster Split not happening until two years later in 2006, it was questionable on why EWE needed two Heavyweight Champions, but did at this time nonetheless. Two weeks later on June 26, 2004, EWE hosted it's first Retribution Pay Per View. On that night Eighteen successfully retained the World Heavyweight Championship, with White Tiger's help, against Triple H in Hell in a Cell, while White Tiger retained the EWE Heavyweight Title against Randy Orton in Three Stages of Hell. Upon the helping of White Tiger in Eighteen's defense though, White Tiger would defend the EWE Championship against Triple H on the next episode of Chaos July 3, 2004 in a No Disqualification Match. Triple H not only defeated White Tiger to become the new EWE Champion, he also injured him with the sledgehammer. It was found out that Triple H's new number one contender would be Emperor Ben, and they would meet at Double Assault, July 25, 2004. On the last Chaos before Double Assault, White Tiger made his return, and was inserted into the Title match, making Double Assault a Triple Threat match. At the opening of Double Assault, Vince McMahon was sick of being disrespected by the fans, so he threatened to shut the whole company down, and in fact had the entire arena shut off to attempt to shut Double Assault down. That's when Stephanie McMahon, who at the time was only there as Triple H's manager, made her way to the ring and ordered the lights to be turned back on. Vince argued to turn them back off, that's when Stephanie announced she only sold half her shares to her father back in March, that she was still a co-owner of EWE. Vince was furious about that, but nonetheless the show went on. Eighteen successfully retained the World Heavyweight Championship against The Undertaker in a Buried Alive Match, while Triple H retained the EWE Title in the Triple Threat with White Tiger and Emperor Ben. Later in the year we would find out that Triple Threat Match would be voted the best match of 2004. The feud between Triple H and Emperor Ben heated up more the next month, leading to their Iron Man Match at Summer Slam. On August 29, 2004 EWE hosted it's first Summer Slam, where Triple H retained the EWE Championship against Emperor Ben in an Iron Man match with Vince McMahon as the special guest referee. The match went to sudden death, to which Vince refused to count for HHH, that's when we seen the return of Shawn Michaels. After leveling Vince with a super kick, Shawn ripped off his shirt to reveal a referee t-shirt, he made the count for HHH to retain the title. After the match HBK ripped off his Referee T-Shirt, to reveal a 3rd t-shirt, a DX T-shirt and EWE's first D-Generation X was born. Also that night, Toxic won an Elimination Chamber match to be crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion. It was later announced that Triple H & Toxic would meet at Dynamic Destruction to crown a first ever EWE Undisputed Champion. But due to unforeseen circumstances, that Event never took place, and EWE took it's 2nd hiatus. Coming Soon... Coming Soon... Coming Soon...